Fics Musicales Drarry
by Mimine.Yaoi
Summary: Plusieurs chansons qui me tiennent à cœur et qui m'inspire le couple HarryxDrago. Je vous conseille d'écouter les musique en même temps, si vous les aimez. Tout simplement!
1. Ego-Partie I

Hello ! Je suis nouvelle dans le monde de la fanfiction, et voici mon premier Drarry. Je vais faire une série de fics musicales sur ce couple, car il m'inspire beaucoup ^^ Soyez indulgents !

Warning : Lemon.

 **CECI EST UN MESSAGE POUR MES LECTEURS-LECTRICES DE MA FICTION : Stiles and the Werewolf :** Désolée pour ce GROS retard ! Il s'agit de la scène de bal et le chapitre est plus long que prévu, car je veux qu'il soit vraiment à la hauteur de vos attentes, ainsi qu'à la hauteur de Disney. Qui plus est, j'ai changé trois fois d'avis sur un détail et du coup cela m'a encore plus retardé... Voilà !

 **Recueil Fics Musicales**

 **Willy William – Égo**

 **Partie I**

 **Miroir**

 **Dis Moi qui est le plus Beau ?**

 **Quitte à devenir Mégalo**

 **Viens donc Chatouiller Mon Ego**

 **Allez Allez Allez**

Huitième année à Poudlard. Une année offerte aux septièmes années ayant participé à la Grande Guerre. Une année pour se remettre de cette tragédie, des morts et des blessures, tant physiques que psychologiques. Un an de répit en somme. J'étais très surpris d'y avoir droit, d'ailleurs. Moi, Drago Malfoy, fils de mangemort ayant, d'une certaine façon, participé à cette tuerie sous les couleurs du Mage Noir. Certes, je n'étais pas d'accord avec ses idéaux. Tout ce que j'ai fais, c'est me taire et exécuter les ordres, afin qu' **Il** ne s'en prenne pas à ma famille.

Je me sens toujours aussi couard...

Lorsque j'ai appris pour cette huitième et dernière année, je ne me suis pas douté une seconde que, moi aussi, j'y aurais droit, à cette rémission. Douze mois loin de tout, de mon père enfermé à Azkaban, de la tristesse de ma mère. Je ne suis qu'un Serpentard après tout. J'ai bien des qualités, mais pas celles du courage ou de la loyauté.

D'après la lettre que j'ai reçu, la « Lumière » a plaidé en ma faveur, et me voici. Après tout, qui serait assez fou pour refuser quoi que se soit au « Sauveur du Monde » ? Potter et son éternel complexe du Héro. Pathétique. Depuis la rentrée, je l'observe. Nous ne sommes plus ennemis et ne nous adressons presque plus la parole, mais que voulez-vous, les habitudes ont la vie dure. Je m'attendais à le voir profiter de son année, passer son temps à rire, profiter des bonnes choses comme la nourriture, les bêtises entre amis, les conquêtes, le sexe. La vie d'adolescent que nous n'avons pas eut le temps de vivre quoi. Mais non. Il se contente de sourire, faussement, lorsqu'il est entouré, puis devient morose quand il se retrouve seul. Tout le monde a beaucoup perdu lors de cette foutue Guerre. Pourtant, même les Weasley se sont relevés de leurs deuils. Alors pourquoi, lui, se laisse dépérir ? Rien ne semble avoir d'importance à ses yeux. J'ai l'impression que tout ne fait que glisser sur lui, sans jamais l'atteindre. Même pas les piques que je lui lançais au début d'année, ni les œillades méprisantes que je lui réserve toujours. Et cela m'énerve au plus haut point ! Je sais, je suis égocentrique. Je reste un Malfoy tout de même !

« -Tu vas l'user à force de le regarder.

-Fiche moi la paix, Blaise.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas simplement lui parler, comme toutes personnes civilisés pourrait le faire ?

-Parce que Drago n'est pas n'importe qui, Zabini. C'est un Malfoy.

-Ferme la Théo ! _Souris-je à mon ami_. J'ai grandis, tu sais ? Il y a beaucoup de principes Malfoyens que je n'applique plus du tout.

-Heureusement ! Je préfère de loin Drago à Malfoy. _Intervint mon dernier ami, Vincent Crabbe._

-D'accord, vous avez décidez que c'était ma fête aujourd'hui, c'est ça ?

-Drago, on veut juste que tu arrêtes de te torturer l'esprit avec Potter, et que tu avance ! Soit tu vas vers lui, soit tu l'oublie. Mais fais ton choix.

-Blaise a raison. _Toujours très pragmatique ce Théo_.

-Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris, je lui parlerais. Maintenait laissez moi respirer et manger tranquillement. »

Après quelques ricanements, chacun reprend son repas en discutant de tout et de rien. Comme d'habitude, je suis plus concentré sur le Sauveur que sur mes camarades. Nous sommes les quatre seuls septièmes années de Serpentard à avoir eu le privilège de revenir.

Tiens, il relève la tête. Son regard se fixe au le mien, et à ma grande surprise, un sourire discret fleurit sur ses lèvres fines. Pas le sourire qu'il sert à ses Gryffons d'amis. Non. Un vrai sourire, timide, mais quand même ! Cela ne dure que quelques secondes, pourtant je sens mon cœur se réchauffer. La question est : pourquoi, par Merlin ?! Peut-être ai-je développé une sorte de...Pitié ? Compassion ? Pour cette pauvre petite chose qui a tant perdu durant sa vie... Oui, cela doit être ça.

La nuit tombée, je fais ma ronde quotidienne, afin de surveiller les couloirs du château. Quelle ironie, n'est-il pas ? Après tout, n'étant que quatre à prétendre au titre de préfet, le choix fut vite fait. Je longe un couloir donnant sur l'extérieur. L'air est frais en ce mois d'Octobre. Mais cela me fait du bien. Chaque fois que le froid, la chaleur, la joie ou la tristesse touche ma peau ou s'insinue en moi, je me sens vivant. Et je remercie le ciel, et secrètement Potter, d'être toujours en vie. Je suis, certes, de mauvaise foie en public, mais une fois seul avec moi-même, je suis beaucoup plus objectif. Je sais que je dois la vie à celui que je prenais plaisir à appeler « le balafré ». J'ai essayé de le lui dire, mais je n'y suis jamais arrivé. Seul des vacheries sont sorties de ma bouche. Alors j'ai décidé d'arrêter de lui adresser la parole, malgré son manque de réactivité. Je me promène donc. Il n'y a pas un chat de toutes façons, mais une brise plus froide et plus forte que les autres me fait frissonner. Je ressert mon écharpe autour de mon cou, puis rentre mes mains dans mes poches. J'accélère le pas pour vite rejoindre mon dortoir et me coucher. Je suis presque arrivé au bout, lorsque je vois une forme, humaine me semble-t-il, sur rebord d'une fenêtre, assise, les genoux relevés, les bras entourants ces derniers et la tête tournée vers le paysage de Poudlard. Potter, évidement. Il semble si seul, si triste. Cela me donne mal au cœur. Mais encore une fois, je ne sais pas m'exprimer :

« -Tiens, tiens, qui voilà ? Le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu a des insomnies ? _Il grimace à se surnom_. _Je sais qu'il ne l'aime pas. Mais je veux qu'il réagisse bon sang ! Il me regarde et se contente de hausser les épaules et de poser sa tête sur ses genoux, regardant ses pieds. Je fulmine._ Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Rentre dans ton dortoir maintenant. _Je fais mine de poursuivre ma route, puis lorsque je suis à sa hauteur, je me penche à son oreille et lui susurre_ : tu sais, contre les problèmes de sommeils, y'a rien de mieux que le sexe ! »

Il plante un regard effaré dans mes yeux, puis je vois ses joues rougir comme une adolescente. Je me met à rire, m'éloigne et lui cris « Bonne nuit, Potter ! ». Cependant, une fois que j'eus ouvert la porte, j'entends un sanglot. Merde... Je l'ai fais pleurer ? Mais je n'ai rien dis de trop vache. Si ? Merde ! Pourquoi se met-il à pleurer d'un coup ? Par Merlin, ce que j'ai envie d'aller le voir et de... De quoi ? Le câliner ? Le rassurer ? Et pour quelles raisons ? Je suis ridicule...

Rageusement, je claque la porte derrière moi. « Ta lâcheté te perdras » m'avait affirmé Théo, un jour. Il a raison. Je marche en direction de mon dortoir, lorsqu'une porte, qui n'était pas là au début de ma ronde, s'ouvre doucement. Elle grince un peu et me fait franchement peur. Je me fige, m'attendant à voir surgir une créature quelconque, ou mes camarades me faire peur. Mais rien. La pièce semble avoir des fenêtres, car un halo de lumière bleuté s'en échappe. Je m'avance prudemment. Pour une fois, je vais essayer de ne pas faire mon peureux.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » je demande.

Silence. Je continue mon avancée. Elle est vide et comme je le pensais, de grandes fenêtres laisse entrer la lumière de la lune. Ai-je dis qu'elle était vide ? Erreur. Un grand miroir plein pied, au cadre doré et sculpté en courbes majestueuses trône en plein milieu de la salle. Je m'en approche donc. J'ai certes changé, je suis moins « Malfoy », mais je reste un très bel homme ! Et j'aime toujours autant me regarder dans un miroir. Ce que je fais donc : arrivé face à cette merveille, je ne jette qu'un rapide coup d'œil à mon image, puis je m'intéresse aux inscriptions gravées sur le haut du cadre : « Le Miroir de Désire ». De désire ? Je connais le miroir de Rised, d'après ce que l'on m'en a dit, il nous montre la chose que l'on désir au plus profond de nous-même. Mais ce miroir-ci...

Je reporte mon regard sur mon reflet.

 **Laisse-moi Entrer dans ta Matrice**

 **Goûter à tes Délices**

 **Personne ne peut m'en Dissuader**

 **Allez Allez Allez**

Après quelques secondes, mon image se modifie et laisse place à un jeune homme, un peu plus petit que moi, cheveux noir en bataille et des yeux verts. Ses épaules et son torse sont nus et nets, mais le reste de son corps est vaporeux. Potter... Pourquoi lui ? Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Un sourire malicieux et... Tendre? S'esquisse sur son visage. Il penche la tête à droite, puis à gauche, semblant m'examiner. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver... Adorable. A cette pensée, je me détourne et sors en vitesse de cette pièce.

Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il me prends ? J'ai besoin de dormir. Mais en sortant, je ne peux n'empêcher de repenser aux pleurs de mon ancienne Némésis. Le chemin vers ma chambre me parait bien plus long qu'à l'allée. Une fois arrivé dans ma chambre, je me déshabille et revêt mon pyjama en satin noir, puis me couche rapidement, attendant que Morphée vienne me bercer.

Je l'ai attendu toute la nuit, mais il n'est jamais venu ! Me voilà donc dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, avec une tête de déterré. Mais je ne suis pas le seul : le Survivant est dans un état bien pire que le mien : son teint est plus pale qu'à l'accoutumé, des cernes plus creuses soulignent ses yeux et le vert de ceux-ci ressort beaucoup à cause du rouge que les encercle. Comme s'il avait pleuré toute la nuit...

Première heure de cours : métamorphose avec les Gryffons. Super... Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la salle avec mes amis, je reconnais la porte d'hier soir. Elle a bougé.

« Allez y, je vous rejoins », dis-je à mes amis.

Ils n'ont pas le temps de répondre que je leur fausse déjà compagnie. Je vérifie que personne ne soit dans les parages, puis pénètre dans la pièce. Le miroir est toujours là. L'image de Potter dans le miroir et les pleurs du vrai se sont mélangés dans mon esprit et ont hanté ma nuit. J'ai envie de le revoir. De revoir son sourire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon sang ? Je deviens fou ou quoi ? L'image de ma Némésis apparaît enfin. Cette fois, c'est avec un sourire plus joyeux qu'il m'accueil, dévoilant ses dents blanches et bien alignés. Il pose sa main sur la surface du miroir. Sans réellement me contrôler, je pose ma main contre la sienne. Il rapproche tout son corps et j'ai presque l'impression de le sentir contre moi. Je me recule, me détachant de lui quand soudain son sourire se transforme en moue blessée, puis lentement des larmes se forment dans ses yeux. Non ! Non je t'en pris, ne pleure pas. Pas toi ! Je repose ma main contre la sienne. Il paraît surpris, mais parvint à sourire de nouveau.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Je suis obligé de partir, j'ai cours. Je te promet de revenir. D'accord ? »

Alors là, c'est officiel, je suis complètement cinglé. Je parle à une image. Cependant, il semble me comprendre, car il hoche doucement la tête, puis s'éloigne, me laissant partir. Je lui souris, puis repars en direction de mon cours de métamorphose.

Je suis un peu en retard. Je m'excuse auprès du professeur McGonagall et écope de 5 points en moins pour Serpentard. Une demi heure de retard. Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte... Je passe mon heure à regarder Potter. Il a du mal avec son sort, visiblement. Son rouquin d'ami essaie de l'aider, puis de le faire sourire, mais il n'arrive à rien. Alors que je finis par réussir le sort et à le défaire, je me mets à imaginer le sauveur avec le même sourire que son reflet. Cela lui irait bien, sans aucun doutes.

Lorsque je le vois rater son sort pour la sixième fois, je me lève et me dirige vers lui. Il ne remarque ma présence que lorsque j'arrive à ses côtés. Ses yeux sont écarquillés de surprise.

« -Malfoy ?

-Potter, Potter, Potter... Tu es exaspérant.

 _Je me mets dans son dos, me penche et lui attrape la main qui détient sa baguette. Je le sens se crisper, mais n'y fais guère attention. Je lui explique, tout près de son oreille_

-Ton mouvement du poignet n'est pas bon. Tu dois le tourner une fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis deux fois dans le sens inverse. Et enfin, tu abaisse ta baguette en récitant la formule.

 _Après cette démonstration, nous refaisons l'exercice ensemble. Nous réussissons, évidement. Alors que je le lâche pour regagner ma place, il m'agrippe la manche puis me dit doucement :_

-Malfoy ! Merci... »

Je me contente de hocher la tête, puis retourne m'asseoir. Je remarque à ce moment là que toute la classe, y compris le professeur me regarde, choqués par mon intervention. Et je les comprends, je me suis levé pour AIDER Potter ! Non d'un scrout à pétards ! Mais en même temps, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Et puis, je n'en suis pas mort alors...

Le reste de la journée passe trop lentement à mon goût et en même temps, j'ai l'impression de n'être que le spectateur de ma vie. Rien ne m'atteint réellement et mes pensées sont toutes dirigées vers Lui. Au moment d'aller dîner, la porte apparaît de nouveau. Mes amis sont partis en avance. Je suis seul, et c'est parfait. J'entre et retrouve mon reflet. Son image. Il me sourit encore et comme ce matin pose sa main contre la paroi du miroir. Ma main rejoins la sienne et son sourire s'agrandit encore.

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours malheureux, Harry ? _Il a l'air surpris par ma question_. Qu'est-ce qui te fais tant pleurer ? Pourquoi ne te reprends tu pas ? _Un voile de tristesse tombe sur ses yeux émeraudes._ Harry... Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie... Parle moi. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il baisse son regard un instant, puis approche son visage du mien. Il avance doucement ses lèvres et ferme les yeux. Il me fascine. Cet Harry me fascine. Et me rend complètement dingue. A mon tour je m'avance, puis dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je sais que je ne devrais ressentir qu'une surface lisse et froide. Pourtant, c'est bien une douce chaleur et la sensation d'une paire de lèvres appuyant sur les miennes que je sens. Ce ne fut qu'un effleurement, pourtant, je n'en reste pas moins émoustillé. Je m'éloigne et rouvre mes yeux. Je ne vois que pour son sourire et ses joues rougis par le plaisir, visiblement.

« Est-ce moi qui te met dans un tel état ? » je lui demande, taquin.

Il semble rire, mais je ne peux l'entendre. Il approche à nouveau son visage, dans une invitation à un second baiser. Invitation que j'accepte avec joie. Pendant tout le temps que je reste dans cette pièce, je me contente de répondre à ses baisers, sans pouvoir refuser. J'invoque un Tempus et m'aperçois que l'heure du dîner est passée, mais qu'il est bientôt l'heure du couvre feu également.

« Harry, je dois partir, sinon je vais me faire disputer... _Encore sa moue déçue_. Je reviendrais, je te le promet. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, alors je vais tout faire pour te rendre ton sourire. D'accord ? »

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois, puis me dirige droit vers mon dortoir. J'ai beau être préfet, je n'ai tout de même pas le droit de trop traîner dans les couloirs, moi non plus.

Alors que j'accélère le pas, une forme à terre attire mon attention. Potter, bien sur. Dans la même position que la veille, mais à même le sol cette fois. Avant de pouvoir réfléchir à quoi que se soit, je m'entend lui lançer:

« -Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ?

-Rien...

-Rien ? Vraiment ? Tu ne serais pas entrain de préparer un mauvais plan envers ma maison ? _Il secoue la tête._ Tu penses à tes amis alors ? Non ! Je sais : une fille. _Là il rougit, mais nie toujours de la tète._ Un garçon alors ? _Oh, une tomate bien mur. Quel prude franchement..._ Oh alors comme ça, le survivant est homosexuel. C'est bon à savoir...

-Fous moi la paix, Malfoy !

-Allons, allons. Tout doux, petit gryffon. Y'a pas de mal tu sais. _Je m'installe à coté de lui._ Je sais que chez vous autres moldues , l'homosexualité est très... Tabou. Mais, dans le monde sorcier, c'est autant bien accepté que les couple hétérosexel.

 _Il ne répond même pas. Il hausse les épaules et repose sa tête sur ses genoux._

-Et arrête de m'ignorer ! _Je lui attrape le menton à l'aide de mon pouce et mon index_. Depuis la rentrée je te vois dépérir ! _Son regard s'ancre dans le mien_. Je vois bien les faux sourires que tu leur sers à tous ces idiots. Tu ne manges presque plus et visiblement, tu passes tes nuits à roder dans le château à te morfondre. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bon sang ? Tu ne réagis même plus à mes provocations !

-C'est donc cela qui t'inquiètes ? Que je ne fasse plus du tout attention à toi ? _Il ricane ironiquement, puis se dégage de ma petite emprise_. J'ai failli penser une seconde que tu te souciais vraiment d'une personne autre que toi même, Malfoy. Mais je me suis trompé, encore... _Il se redresse vivement, mais je le suis et avant qu'il ne puisse s'éclipser comme un voleur, je l'attrape par le col de sa chemise et le plaque contre le mur qui nous soutenait, quelques secondes plus tôt._

-Écoute moi bien, tête d' hippogriffe à lunettes : tout ce que je veux, c'est comprendre se qui ne va pas chez toi, et t'aider bordel ! J'en ai assez de te voir te foutre en l'air alors que t'as survécus à l'autre face de serpent ! Tu es vivant, Potter, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres ! Alors profite : mange ce qui te plais, ris, pleure, parle, met toi en colère, vie merde ! _Il me regarde complètement ébahi puis des larmes perles au coins de ses yeux._ Tu le leur doit, Harry. »

Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour fondre en larmes. Je cale sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, caresse ses cheveux d'une main, et l'étreint avec mon second bras, ayant pris place dans le bas de son dos. Après quelques secondes de crispation, je sens ses doigt agripper ma chemise au niveau de mon torse et des sanglots étouffés.

Poudlard est calme se soir. Seuls les pleures du Garçon-qui-a-Survécu résonne dans le couloir. J'ignore combien de temps nous restons ainsi, profitant du réconfort de l'autre. Mes bras et mes jambes sont engourdit, mais qu'importe. Finalement, il se détache doucement de moi, essuie ses larmes puis me murmure :

« -Je suis fatigué, Drago. _Alors que je me demandais s'il parlait du présent ou en général, il continua._ Je vais me coucher. Merci pour... Tu vois quoi... _Il rougit. Adorable._

-Je te raccompagne. _Lui répondis je, lui tendant la main._

-Ça va aller, je... »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, attrape sa main et le tire derrière moi, nous menant vers son dortoir. Nous arrivons presque quand Potter reprend la parole :

« -Malfoy, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Quoi « ça », Potty ?

-Te montrer agréable. Me réconforter.

 _Je m'arrête, me tourne légèrement vers lui, réfléchis quelques instants, puis lui répond, sincèrement :_

-Je ne sais pas, Potter. Je ne peux juste pas supporter de te voir dans un tel état.

 _Il me lance un regard froid, puis relâche ma main. Une fois arrivé, il donne le mot de passe, faisant fit de ma présence._

-A demain, Malfoy.

-Bonne nuit, Potter. »

Quand le tableau se referme, je me détourne afin de regagner mon propre dortoir. Je fulmine. Pourquoi ce fichu balafré s'est braqué ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dis, par le caleçon de Merlin ! Je lui ai pourtant bien parlé, je lui ai même offert une étreinte. Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ce visage si austère au moment de nous quitter ? Soudain, la porte apparaît sur ma droite. Je m'y précipite, près à me défouler sur ce reflet, qui lui, pourtant, n'a rien demander. Mais je m'en moque. J'ai besoin de vider mon sac. Il apparaît finalement

« C'est quoi ton problème, Potter ?! Pourquoi tu réagis comme un con, alors que je suis venu à toi, je t'ai soutenu, réconforté, enlacé même ! Et toi, tu m'envoies presque chier après coup, pourquoi tu me fais ça ?! »

Son image c'est reculée de la paroi, effrayée et sanglotant. Le pauvre ne doit pas comprendre ce qu'il me prend de me mettre en colère contre lui. Alors que, ce n'est pas contre lui que je suis énervé, mais bien contre son Lui réel. Après quelques respirations saccadés, je m'approche doucement puis colle ma main à la paroi, comme d'habitude. Il sursaute et cette vision me fend le cœur

« Je te demande pardon, Harry... C'est juste que... Je ne te comprends pas...Je ne sais plus quoi faire... J'aimerais tellement que tu me considères, ne serait ce qu'un peu. Que tu me souris sans retenue. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Harry ? Aide moi, que je puisse d'aider à mon tour... »

A son nom, il réagit. Il me sourit, hoche la tête puis s'éloigne encore un peu. J'allais le supplier de ne pas partir... Le supplier ? Depuis quand je supplie moi ? Me posant toujours la question, je remarque qu'une autre silhouette se dessine à coté de lui. La même forme vaporeuse en bas et bien net en haut. Torse nu en haut. Un jeune homme blond aux yeux gris, plus grand que Harry. Drago Malfoy. Mon propre reflet.

 **Je Ferais Tout pour t'Accompagner**

 **Tellement je suis Borné**

 **Je suis Bien dans Ma Bulle**

 **Allez Allez Allez**

Harry se détourne de moi et enlace mon reflet. Celui-ci se penche et l'embrasse langoureusement. J'entends les gémissements. Ce n'est pas normal. Ce n'est qu'un miroir. Ils n'existent pas ! Alors pourquoi m' envoûtent-ils autant ? Je n'arrive pas à me détacher d'eux. Le blond descend dans le cou du brun, le parsemant de baisers. Puis il se met à le mordre, et je crois entendre Harry gémir plus fortement. Ses mains à lui sont logées dans les cheveux presque blancs de son amant. Mon reflet continue sa descente vers les pectoraux, puis les boutons de chairs brunes et dressée du brun. Il les attrape entre ses lèvres, les suce avidement, puis les mordille plus doucement, et finis pas les lécher. L'un après l'autre. Le survivant a la tête rejetée en arrière et la bouche grand ouverte de plaisir. Le bourreau finit par s'agenouiller, continuant à sucer cette peau pale et semblant si douce, lui laissant des marques rouges par endroit. Il s'attarde sur son nombril, qu'il malmène de sa langue. Il continue sa chute vers l'érection du brun, embrasse tendrement l'intérieur de ses cuisses puis lèche enfin toute la longueur du sexe irrigué de son partenaire. Harry rejette sa tête en arrière d'extase. Je sens mon propre sang se concentrer sur mon sexe, mais je n'ose pas bouger, de peur de briser cet instant et d'interrompre les deux amants. Nos reflets. Si semblable et pourtant si différents.

Enfin, le blond engloutit le sexe de son partenaire. Ce dernier s'accroche à ses cheveux et son visage crie au plaisir. Pendant qu'il s'occupe de son sexe, mon reflet en profite pour préparer son futur amant : il présente deux doigts à Harry, qui les lèche consciencieusement. Une fois suffisamment moites, le blond les retirent de cette bouche si tentatrice et pénètre l'anneau de chair avec son index, pour commencer. Tout doucement, il approfondit son doigté, puis lorsqu'il sent le brun se détendre, il ajoute son majeur. Là, il fait des mouvements de ciseaux afin de détendre les chairs. Quand Harry remue les hanches, venant à la rencontre des doigts taquins, leur propriétaire les retire, se redresse et agrippe les fesses de son vis-à-vis. Harry entoure les hanches du blond puis crochète ses chevilles dans son dos pour un meilleur maintient. Le blond présente son sexe à l'entrée du brun, puis le pénètre lentement, le laissant s'adapter à lui, tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Il lui dévore la bouche, puis descend à nouveau dans son cou, puis sur ses clavicules, pendant que le brun commence à bouger, invitant le blond à en faire de même et commencer à lui faire l'amour. Pour commencer, il adopte un rythme doux et langoureux, mais je comprend par l'expression de Harry qu'il lui en faut plus. Sans plus faire languir son amant, il accélère et approfondit ses coup de reins à la recherche du point qui fera hurler de jouissance son amant dans ses bras. Je constate qu'en effet, le point est vite trouvé : Harry semble ne plus savoir où il est. Il n'a d'yeux que pour se blond, mon reflet, qui lui fait l'amour avec tant de force de passion. Ce dernier semble se rendre compte qu'ils arrivent tout deux au point de non retour. Alors il attrape l'érection du brun et adopte la même cadence que ces coups de butoirs. Il ne faut que quelques secondes supplémentaires à Harry pour jouir, renversant sa tête en arrière et la bouche grande ouverte. Il en faut autant pour que son amant vienne lui aussi, à l'intérieur du brun.

C'est là que je le vois : le visage de Harry. Il rayonne. Il sourit. Il est heureux.

« C'est ça que tu attends de moi ? C'est cela qui te rendrais heureux ? »

Entendant ma voix, il se tourne vers moi, et alors qu'il enlace toujours son amant, qui a enfoui son visage dans son cou, il me sourit et acquiesce lentement.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour quitter la pièce et me diriger vers le dortoir des Gryffondors.

Je donne le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, et me dirige vers le lit de Harry. Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant d'assurance qu'en ce moment même. Je sais où il se trouve. Je sais comment le rendre heureux désormais.

J'ouvre les rideaux, doucement. J'entre, puis place des sorts de silence, afin de ne pas être dérangé par quiconque. Ma tâche fini, j'enlève ma cravate puis ma chemise. Je grimpe sur lui et monte jusqu'à son visage. J'étais sur le point de l'embrasser, quand il se réveille soudain. Il tante d'attraper sa baguette, mais je maintiens déjà ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête.

« -Malfoy ? Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais ?

 _Sa voix tremble._

-Je sais, maintenant, Harry.

-Quoi ? Qu'es-ce que tu sais ?

-N'ai pas peur. C'est fini, Harry. Tu ne seras plus jamais malheureux. Je vais te rendre heureux. Je te l'ai promis, tu sais ?

-Malfoy qu'est-ce que... Tes yeux ? Malfoy tes yeux son pourpres ! Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? »

 **Tout est Beau**

 **Tout est Rose**

 **Tant que Je l'Impose**

 **Dis-moi Qui est le Plus Beau ?**

 **Allez Allez Allez**

Je ne veux plus parler. Je veux lui faire l'amour. Ainsi, il ne saura plus que sourire. Je l'embrasse. Il résiste, mais j'insiste tant qu'il cède et répond à mon baiser. Je descend lentement dans son cou, le constellant de suçons, afin que tout le monde sache. C'est à moi qu'il sourit. Il m'appartient. Je veux le marquer partout. Je retire ce qui fait obstacle entre sa peau et moi. Je descend sur ses pectoraux et m'applique à y déposer de nouvelles marques de bleus et de morsures. Ils doivent comprendre. Et lui aussi. J'aspire ses tétons dressé, pour moi, entre mes lèvres. Je l'entend gémir et essayer de parler. Mais je ne comprend pas ce qu'il me dit. Je continue ma chute vers son ventre ferme, où ses abdominaux sont finement dessinés. Je continu de mordiller cette peau offerte. Je commence à comprendre ce qu'il me dit :

« -Malfoy ! Arrête ! Je t'en supplie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

 _Je lève mes yeux vers lui. Il pleure. Pourquoi ? Je ne veux que son bien._

-Je t'en prie, non. Je ne veux pas Malfoy. Pas comme ça ! »

Pas comme ça ? Je ne comprend pas. Je retourne à ma tâche. J'arrive au niveau de son sexe. Mais je ne m'en occupe pas tout de suite. Je lui écarte les cuisses afin de pouvoir m'y loger, puis lui dépose à nouveau des suçons sur l'aine.

« -Malfoy ! Arrête, je t'en supplie !

 _Je ne l'écoute pas. Il comprendra vite quand..._

-DRAGO ! ARRETE ! »

Je me redresse vivement, manquant de tomber du lit. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi je me trouve dans la chambre de Harry ? Ce dernier est assis contre la tête de lit. Il pleure. Et son corps est parcouru de marques bleuté et rougis.

« -Potter, qu'est-ce que... »

Des flashs me reviennent : le miroir, Harry qui me sourit, Harry qui pleure, Harry et moi faisant l'amour. Non. Le miroir. Ce ne sont que des reflets.

« _C'est ça que tu attend de moi ? C'est cela qui te rendrais heureux ?_ »

Oh non ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Je tremble. Je sens les sanglots de dégoûts remonter le long de ma gorge et y rester coincés. Je ne peux m'empêcher de cacher mon visage entre mes mains. Maigre défense face à toute la honte et le remord qui m'étrangle désormais. Pourtant, je dois parler. Je dois lui expliquer. Lui demander pardon.

« -Potter... Harry... Je... Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je te le jure ! C'était pas moi, je... Le miroir ! Le miroir m'a dit... Il avait l'air réel... Je voulais juste...

 _C'est pathétique. Je me frapperais si je n'étais pas déjà trop occupé à pleurer ma honte et mon désarrois._

-Malfoy, regarde moi.

 _J'obéis. Difficilement, mais je le lui dois. Quand nos regards se croisent, il soupire de soulagement. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais je reprend tout de même ma litanie :_

-Pardonne-moi, Harry. Je te jure que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je comprends pas...

-Calme-toi, Drago. Viens ici.

 _Je le regarde complètement abasourdi. Malgré ce que je m'apprêtais à lui faire, l'horreur que j'ai faillis lui faire subir, il me veut tout de même à ses côtés. Je nie de la tête. Je ne peux pas._

-Non...Non, je veux pas...

-Drago, respire ! _Me dit-il. Il s'est approché et me tiens maintenant les deux mains entre nous._ Il faut que tu retrouve ton calme Drago. _Il renifle et s'essuie les yeux. Mon cœur se brise un peu plus à cette vision._ Tu as du être victime d'un sortilège. Tes yeux étaient pourpres. Il faut que tu te souviennes de se qu'il t'est arrivé, et que tu me raconte. »

Tout en disant cela, il m'avait attiré tout doucement vers lui. Je me retrouvé donc blotti contre lui, assis contre la tête de lit, un drap nous recouvrant tout deux. Apparemment, j'avais réussi à lui déchirer son haut de pyjama...

« Tout à commencé avec ce miroir... »


	2. Ego-Partie II

**Recueil Fics Musicales**

 **Willy William – Égo**

 **Partie II**

 **Miroir**

 **Qu'as donc tu Fais de Ma Tête ?**

 **Cette Transformation Mal Honnête**

 **Ce N'est Pas ce que J'ai Demandais**

 **Allez Allez Allez**

Une fois mon récit terminé, je le regarde, attendant son avis, sa sentence. Il réfléchit un temps, puis déclare :

« -Viens ! On doit en parler à la directrice.

-Quoi, maintenant ?

-Oui, tout de suite ! C'est trop important pour attendre demain.

-Attend Ha... Potter je... Je suis pas prêt ! De quoi je vais avoir l'air si je dois raconter ce que j'ai vu ?

-Et moi ? Tu crois pas que j'ai déjà étais assez humilié aujourd'hui ?

-Mais il faut d'abord qu'on discute ens...

-Non ! Lève toi, on y va. »

Sur ce, il se lève, enfile un nouveau pyjama et une cape. Je retrouve ma chemise et m'habille également, puis nous partons réveiller McGonagall.

Je sais que c'est moi qui l'ai agressé, pourtant, je suis blessé par sa froideur et son silence. Pourquoi m'a-t-il aidé à me calmer ? Pourquoi m'avoir étreint, pour me jeter quelques instants après ? Nous arrivons rapidement devant la chambre de la directrice. D'abord surprise de nous voir, elle comprend vite que, s'il s'agit de nous deux, cela doit être grave. Je lui raconte donc tout : la pièce, le miroir, l'emprise que ce dernier a eu sur moi, et l'agression sur Potter. Elle semble connaître l'existence et le pouvoir de se miroir. Elle nous explique qu'il existe depuis aussi longtemps que le miroir de Risèd, mais que personne n'ai d'accord sur ses pouvoirs. Certains ancien pense que ce n'est qu'un miroir maléfique, d'autre pense qu'il reflète notre plus grande peur,... Plusieurs hypothèses plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Elle nous congédie et nous promet de s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible.

Nous repartons alors, mais quand je change de couloir afin d'aller dans mon dortoir, Potter m'arrête :

« -Tu comptes aller où comme ça, Malfoy ?

 _Je le regarde, interdit. M'apprêtant à lui répondre, il me devance :_

-Nous avons une conversation a avoir. Tout les deux. »

Il poursuit sa route, sans jamais se retourner pour vérifier que je le suis. Je le hais à ce moment là d'avoir autant d'assurance, alors que moi, je me sens comme... Une sous merde. Clairement. Je me suis si facilement laisser embobiner par ce fichu miroir !

Nous sommes dans un couloir quand Potter s'arrête. Je vois une salle se matérialiser dans le mur. La salle sur demande. Nous y entrons et le décors est assez chaleureux : une canapé style victorien en velours bordeaux se trouvais au fond de la pièce, celle-ci très petite, face à une cheminée allumé. Entre les deux, une table basse, simple, en bois sombre porté deux verre en cristal, vides, accompagné d'une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu. Le sol est un parquet en bois un peu plus clair que le bois de la table. Potter s'installe en premier, puis nous sert un verre chacun. Je m'installe à ses côtés, le plus près possible des accoudoirs. Je ne veux pas le dégoutter plus que de raison. Après avoir avalé son verre cul sec, il s'enfonce plus confortablement dans le canapé et soupir d'aise. Moi, je préfère déguster mon verre. Et puis, je suis trop noué pour avalé si vite. Après quelques minutes de silence, coupé seulement par le crépitement de la cheminée, Potter se lance enfin :

« -Pourquoi tu voulais à tout prix me voir sourire, Malfoy ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, Potter... _Il me lance un regard torve, alors je continu_. Je crois que... Au début, c'était juste de l'incompréhension. Tu as vaincu Voldemort, tu es encore bien plus adulé, tu es vivant. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi tu étais si morose comme ça. Et puis, j'ai réfléchis. Je me suis réellement penché sur la question, et j'ai appris que, durant toute ta scolarité, toute ta vie en fait, tu as perdu des personnes chers à ton cœur. _Cette fois, son regard est complètement ahuri_. Le plus douloureux, tes parents, pour commencer. Tu n'as jamais étais aimé de tes moldus. Tout le monde t'as tourné le dos en deuxième année lorsqu'ils ont cru que c'était toi l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Quelle bande de crétins ! _Riais-je soudain. J'ai l'impression que ses yeux s'écarquille encore au fur et à mesure de mon discours._ Ensuite, je t'ai fais chier pendant la coupe des trois sorciers. Tu as vu Diggory mourir... Puis tu as perdu ton parrain, que tu venais juste de retrouver. Tué par ma tante. Ma saloperie de tante ! _Je serrais mes poings de rage._ Sans parler du directeur, Dumbledor... Et enfin, les personnes mortes pendant la guerre comme Fred Weasley, Colin Crivey,... J'en passe. _Mon regard croise de nouveau le sien, et j'y vois briller des perle salés._ Je t'ai toujours jalousé, parce que je pensais que tu avais une meilleur vie que moi. Et je ne trouvais pas ça juste. Moi qui me pliais en quatre pour plaire à mon père, qui, lui, n'était jamais satisfait... Finalement, aujourd'hui, tu serais en droit de porter le titre du Garçon-qui-a-le-plus-souffert-durant-sa-courte-vie. Et je trouve ça injuste. _A ces mots, les larmes dégringolent sur ses joues. Il fond en larmes, encore._ Personne ne devrait vivre ça. Pas même ma Némésis. _Souris-je._ »

Il cache son visage dans ses mains et replis ses genoux contre son torse. C'est une habitude, visiblement. Je n'hésite pas plus longtemps et plonge mes doigts dans sa chevelure, certes en pétard, mais étonnamment douce.

« -C'était vrai, au début de l'année. Je pensais à ceux que j'ai perdu. Je culpabilisé d'être encore en vie au dépend de tant d'autres. Mais, mes amis m'ont beaucoup soutenu et m'ont ôter toute culpabilité. Alors j'ai fais comme ils m'ont conseillé : j'ai profitais : dans le dortoir, on faisait les imbéciles, on faisait souvent des soirées, je me suis murgé la gueule plus d'une fois, et j'ai adoré ses moments là. _Il soupir._ Puis, la question des... Filles c'est posée. Chacun trouvait chaussure à son pied, ou trouvé des partenaire sexuelle au moins. Et chaque fois, j'avais droit à la question « Bah Harry, tu t'es toujours pas trouvais de copine ? » ou plus vulgairement « Alors Harry, t'as toujours pas de vide couilles ?».

-Charmant... _Rétorquais-je._

-N'est-ce pas ? _Ria-t-il._ Et chaque fois, ma réponse était « Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas ». Et puis un jour, sans mauvaise pensées, Ron m'a demandé si je préféré les mecs. A partir de là, je me suis posé des questions. J'ai commençais à regarder tout les garçons qui passé. Et effectivement, j'ai eu des érections intempestives. Et là, je me suis dis que j'étais foutus.

 **Le Buzz n'était que Factice**

 **Je ne suis Plus dans la Matrice**

 **Y'a Plus Personne pour en Parler**

 **Allez Allez Allez**

-Potter, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis, l'autre jour ? Sur l'homosexualité dans le monde sorcier ?

-Bien sur que je m'en souviens, Malfoy. Mais... J'ai quand même grandis dans le monde moldu, avec leurs préjugés, leurs insultes, j'ai vu aux informations des gays se faire agresser. Tout ça parce qu'ils sont amoureux. C'est pathétique...

-Ici tu n'as pas à te cacher. Vie ta vie comme tu l'entends. Tu as le droit, Potter. Tu as le droit d'être heureux. Tu nous as tous sauvé...

 _Il haussa les épaules, peu convaincu, puis poursuivit :_

-J'ai eu quelques... Expériences. Je ne suis jamais aller jusqu'au bout avec un mec, ni avec une fille d'ailleurs, mais je me suis offert un peu de bon temps avec des mecs.

-Qui ? _Mon ton était plus brusque que je ne le pensais. Même Potter le remarqua, car il me regarda avec amusement. Le con._

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux les essayer aussi ?

-Qui te dis que je ne les ai pas eu avant toi ?

-Parce que t'es pas gay.

-En effet, Potty. Je suis... Ouvert d'esprit !

-Toi ?! Ouvert d'esprit ?! Alors ça c'est la meilleur ! Qu'es-ce que tu entends par « ouvert d'esprit »?

-Eh bien... Je dirais que, qu'importe le sexe de la personne, du moment que sa beauté me fascine, ou au moins me frappe, alors je vais tout faire pour l'avoir.

-Donc, tu es... Bisexuel ? _Il rougit violemment._

-Qu'importe. Donc, nous parlions du malaise qui t'habite ?

 _Il perdit son sourire, son visage s'assombrit puis il reprit :_

-Le malaise c'est que... Je suis tombé amoureux.

 _Là, je sens que mon sang quitte mon visage et mon cœur se serre. Je crois que j'ai bien saisi ce qui m'arrive... Pauvre de moi..._

-Ah oui ? Et... Quel est le problème ?

 _Il ricane_

-Le problème ? Le problème c'est qu'il est à Serpentard, qu'il est super riche, arrogant, narcissique au possible, issu d'une illustre famille de Sang Pur.

 _Il s'arrête pour me regarder plus intensément. Je réfléchis à qui ce portrait pourrait correspondre. Mais la majorité des Serpentard sont comme il le dit. Il reprend._ Le problème c'est qu'on a toujours été en conflit, lui et moi, et qu'au moment ou je pensais que notre relation pouvait prendre un autre chemin qui celui de haine, il a recommençait à me provoquer. De plus en plus cruellement. Et je n'ai plus eu la force de lutter... Je me suis simplement renfermé... »

Oh merde... J'ai tout foiré...

 **Je Ferais Tout pour Récupérer**

 **Ce que Je Suis entrain de Gâcher**

 **Enfin Sortie de Ma Bulle**

 **Allez Allez Allez**

« -Po... Harry... Es-ce que...

-Oui, je parle de toi, crétin ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi t'as agis comme une ordure. Qu'es-ce que je t'ai fais pour mériter ça ?! Un jour tu m'envoie paître et le lendemain tu me demande ce qui ne va pas ? Et pour couronner le tout, aujourd'hui, tu me dis que tu veux me voir sourire ?! Tu me rend fou, merde ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?! »

Il devient hystérique, cognant son poing contre mon épaule. Il se redresse pour partir, mais je le ceinture et le plaque contre moi. Il essaie de se débattre, de libérer ses bras, mais je ne le laisse pas faire. Je dois lui dire.

« -Harry, attend ! Je dois te parler !

-Lâche-moi ! Fout-moi la paix !

 _Je ressers mes bras sur sa taille, me penche dans son cou, près de son oreille :_

-Laisse moi t'expliquer, je t'en prie ! Je voulais juste que tu me parles !

 _Il se fige, j'entends son souffle saccadé._

-Je voulais juste que tu me regarde... Je te voyais dépérir... Et je n'est jamais su m'exprimer autrement que par le sarcasme et la provocation. Tu étais si... Éteint, si amorphe... Je me suis inquiété, je voulais que tu réagisse, que tu retrouve ta joie de vivre. Mais, n'étant que Drago Malfoy à tes yeux, je n'ai trouvé qu'à te chercher des noises pour te réveiller. _Je dessers un peu mon mes bras et le tourne face à moi_. Et puis, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je me préoccupais tant de toi. Je crois que, grâce au miroir, j'ai compris. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé, Harry... Dans mes propos et... Pour ce soir...

 _Il me regarde, calmé mais encore un peu perplexe._

-Et... Qu'es-ce que tu as compris, Drago ?

-Je crois que... Non... Je t'aime, Harry.

-Tu... Tu es sérieux ? Je te jures que si c'est une mauvaise blague je... »

De nouvelles larmes envahissent ses yeux. Alors je me jette à l'eau : je prends son visage en coupe et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il hoquette de surprise, puis se détend lentement. Je lèche doucement sa lèvre supérieur, dans une demande silencieuse pour approfondir le baiser. Demande accordée lorsqu'il entre ouvre ses lèvres. Doucement, chacun apprivoise la langue de l'autre. L'on se goûte, l'on se découvre. Malgré moi, le désir refait surface et je ne peux m'empêcher de dominer le baiser. Mais un gémissement profond me fais comprendre qu'il aime ça.

J'ai envie de l'allonger, d'embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau, le faire jouir avec mes mains, ma bouche, mon sexe. Je veux le voir luisant de transpiration et les pupilles dilatées de désir.

« -Drago... J'ai envie de toi...

 _Je stoppe le baiser, puis le regarde droit dans les yeux :_

-Tu es sur, Harry ? Tu sais, on a tout notre temps...

-Non ! Je te veux depuis si longtemps... Je t'en prie Drago... »

Je ne réponds plus de rien ! Je le bascule sur le canapé, devenu un lit, puis lui ôte son pyjama. Je l'admire quelques secondes avant qu'il ne proteste :

« -C'est pas juste, tu portes encore tes vêtements ! »

Je rigole et retire moi-même mes vêtements, nous mettant à égalité. Je le recouvre de mon corps et retrouve sa bouche. Je descend tout doucement sur sa mâchoire, que j'embrasse, puis son cou que je mordille et marque. Il m'appartient et je veux que tout le monde le sache. Et à entendre les gémissements qu'il pousse, cela ne lui déplaît guère. Je lèche à présent le creux de ses clavicules, puis le haut de ses épaules. Ses cris m'indiquent qu'il s'agit là de deux zones érogènes chez lui. Toujours en souriant, je migre vers ses pectoraux. Là, je m'attarde sur les tétons bruns et dressés. Je les lèche d'abord, puis les mordille avec véhémence, pour mieux les lécher après. Je descends ensuite sur ses abdominaux bien dessinés et ferme. Je fais des suçons sur quelque uns. Puis je m'arrête au nombril où je mordille la peau si sensible à cet endroit. Il commence à gémir plus fort, me demandant plus, plus vite. Mais je veux le faire languir, je veux lui faire l'amour. Alors j'ignore délibérément son sexe fièrement dressé pour mordre l'intérieur de ses cuisses, puis son aine.

« -Haaa ! Drago... Je t'en supplie... Je vais pas tenir ! Haa ! »

D'accord, mon ange. J'accède à sa demande en le prenant en bouche. Un cris s'échappe de ses lèvres. Alors que je fais vibrer ma gorge, je sens ses doigts caresser mes cheveux et mon cuir chevelu. Effectivement, je sens qu'il va jouir. Je retire ma bouche et le masturbe jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère. Je remonte sur son visage pour le regarder. Comme il est beau : alanguis, les yeux vitreux, post-orgasmique. Il transpire déjà et reprend son souffle à grandes goulées d'air. Puis il me regarde et me sourit. Il attrape mon visage et m'embrasse. Puis j'entends un murmure : « Accio lubrifiant ». Mon beau brun attrape ledit lubrifiant et me le tend. Je lui redemande s'il est bien sur de lui, et il me répond « Plus que jamais ».

J'ouvre alors le tube et étale le liquide sur mon index, mon majeur et mon annulaire. Je lui embrasse le cou et entre un premier doigt : l'index. Je le sens se crisper. De mon autre main, je le masturbe et continue d'embrasser sa peau à ma disposition. Après quelques minutes où je sens ses chairs détendues, j'entre mon majeur. Là, il halète de douleur. Je lui embrasse les lèvres et ressers ma prise sur son sexe à moitié dur. Puis, une fois que je le sens prêt, j'insert mon annulaire. Là, un gémissement sort de sa bouche. Je continue de le doigter jusqu'à trouver sa...

« -Ooooh ! Drago ! Recommence !

-Comme ça ?

-Haaaa ! Oui ! Oui! »

Je crois que je l'ai trouvé. Je ris un peu, puis me concentre afin de toucher toujours le même point. Je retire mes doigts quand il me demande de le prendre pour de bon. Je caresse son entrée doucement avec la tête de mon sexe, puis doucement, m'insinue en lui. Il halète encore de douleur. Je sais que c'est douloureux au début... Je reprend mes caresses sur son sexe et il finit par ce détendre. Je continue de m'enfoncer en lui jusqu'à la garde, puis m'immobilise, pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à ma présence. Il respire fort pour se calmer. Je lui caresse le visage de ma main libre et l'embrasse avec fougue. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, je le sens bouger. Il vient à la rencontre de mon bassin, m'invitant enfin à bouger. Je m'exécute donc, doucement pour commencer, mais ce petit insatiable me demande vite plus. Alors j'accélère, mes coups de butoir deviennent plus profond et plus langoureux. Très vite, je trouve cette boule de nerf qui le fait crier de plaisir. Je m'acharne dessus et bientôt la pièce se rempli de cris et de gémissements indécents. Je l'entend m'appeler, murmurer, soupirer mon nom, et cela m'excite encore plus. Je me sens proche de la jouissance. Je l'attrape sous les aisselles et le redresse face à moi. Je l'embrasse encore, puis viens sucer et mordre la peau de son cou. Sans que je ne m'y attende, il jouit entre nos corps en prononçant mon nom. Il ne me faut que quelques vas et viens supplémentaires pour venir à mon tour, profondément en lui.

Je le sers toujours contre moi, alors que nous reprenons notre souffle, puis doucement je l'allonge sur le matelas, et m'installe à moitié sur lui. Il me souffle un « je t'aime » qui m'émeus plus que je ne le pensais. Une fois notre respiration retrouvée, c'est l'instant câlin, et je profite de chacune de ses caresses. Mais il finit par aborder un sujet fâcheux :

« -On doit s'occuper du miroir, Drago.

-Je me doutais bien que tu aller me dire ça. Saleté de courage Gryffondor... _Grommelais-je._

-Hé ! _Sourit-il en me donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule._ Sérieusement Drago. C'est important. Pour nous ça c'est bien fini, mais imagine ce qui se serait passé si nous n'avions pas de sentiments l'un pour l'autre...

-Je ne suis pas sur qu'il me serait apparu, dans ce cas.

-Comment ça ?

-Oui... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me montrerais ton reflet si je ne ressentais absolument rien pour toi. Ça n'a pas de sens.

-Il faut découvrir les réelles effets, ou intentions de se miroir.

-Je te le montrerais demain... _Soupirais-je en m'endormant._

-On est déjà demain, Drago. Il faut y aller maintenant !

-Quoi ?! Mais Harry...

-Oui, t'as raison, d'abord la douche. Ensuite nous irons !

-Harry... »

Les désirs de Monsieur sont des ordres... Après une douche rapide, nous sortons du dortoir et nous parcourons les couloir. Après presque une demi heure de marche, la salle se matérialise enfin. J'entre, suivi de Harry. Le miroir est toujours là, évidement. Nous nous plaçons tout deux côte à côte face à lui :

« -Alors, qu'es-ce que tu vois ? _Demandais-je._

-Euh... Toi... Et moi... Entrain de nous battre...

-Ah bon ? Moi je ne vois plus rien...

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-C'est un miroir d'Obsession. _Répondit la voix de la nouvelle directrice._

-Professeur...

-Je me suis renseignée auprès de collègues sorciers. Ce miroir est l'Antonyme du miroir de Riséd. Il s'empare d'une pensée, la plus infime, et la transforme en obsession. Et lorsque le... Méfait est accompli, l'obsession disparaît. Allez donc vous reposer messieurs, je m'occupe de cet objet. Il ne vous reste que peu de temps avant le début des cours. »

Nous retournons donc au dortoir des Gryffons, puis nous nous couchons dans le lit, enlacés. Mais mon petit brun n'a pas l'esprit tranquille.

« -Pourquoi est-ce que je nous ai vu nous battre ?

-Peut-être parce que c'est ce qui t'inquiète le plus en se moment... Le miroir amplifie cette peur et la change en obsession. Pour ma part, j'avais envie de te voir sourire. Et regarde jusqu'au il m'a mené.

-Tu as sûrement raison...

-J'ai toujours raison, Harry !

-Idiot ! _Ria-t-il._ Bonne... Enfin, bon repos, Drago.

-A toi aussi, Harry. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. »

Je l'embrasse sur le front et laisse les bras de Morphée m'emporter dans le sommeil. Enfin !

 **Tout est Beau**

 **Tout est Rose**

 **Avant que mon Ego s'Impose**

 **J'ai Finis de te Regarder**

 **Allez Allez Allez**

 _ **Réponses aux Reviews**_

Invoges : Ah ! Décidement, je te convertis beaucoup ^^ j'espère que cette suite t'as plu ^^

Ofo : Contente que cela t'ai plus ! J'espère que tu n'es pas déçut par la fonction du miroir ?


End file.
